The City of Fallen Angels Ch 1
by Stephenie Cullen
Summary: This begins where The City of Glass left off. Please leave any and all comment, good or bad. I'm going through chapter by chapter so there will be many more to come!


_**This is for those of us who don't want to live without the Mortal Instruments until March 2011. This passage rejoins our friends after the after word in **_**The City of Glass. **_**Cassandra Clare is planning on writing **_**The City of Fallen Angels, **_**which will catch up with the heroes, but this is to fuel imagination until then. **_

** Clary watched in awe as the fireworks burst in the sky. This sight was far more beautiful then anything she had seen in New York City. Every now and then Jace's fingers would brush against her cheek, her hair, or her arm, before resuming their original position, intertwined with Clary's. Clary watched another firework burst. Combined with the shiny glass spires that were ordinary to the city, and the faintly visible demon wards that looked like shimmering walls, it felt to Clary like she was in a fairy tale. Combined with the fact, that from her totally normal, somewhat boring life, Clary had been thrown into the exciting world of demons and Shadowhunters. Now she sat in the mesmerizing city of Alicante holding hands with a boy who had Angel blood running through his veins. Softly she tilted he head so that it lay on Jace's shoulder. He in turn pressed his lips against her hair and Clary could feel him smile. **

** Further down the wall where Jace and Clary sat, was another pair. This couple was not so obviously intent on each but their feelings were apparent in the sidelong glances that were frequent. Any time one caught the other looking they would both grin and turn away quickly. Alec was happy that things could work out between him and Magnus, even though his parents were more then surprised to find out that their only true son was not going to give them a daughter-in-law. He smiled up at the fireworks as he relived the events that took place within the council chamber before the battle had even occurred. Sure it was a very public display of affection, but Alec was glad that Magnus was no longer doubtful of Alec's feelings for him. With a sudden burst of courage Alec reached over to grab Magnus' hand and twine it with his.**

** Next on the wall was a couple that was strange both for their natures, and for the way that their feelings had grown. This pair could not be classified as a couple quite yet, though each was sure that their camaraderie would push them in that direction, but they would never reveal that to the each other. Simon was a vampire with strange abilities and circumstances. He drank the blood of a Shadowhunter, but not just any Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter who was more Angel then human. Jace, his last name was a mystery to Simon, Lightwood, he supposed, had offered his blood when Simon had lain dying. Simon hadn't like Jace, and he didn't like Simon but due to the battle and mostly due to Clary they were almost friends now. Of course Simon hadn't always been a vampire. He used to enjoy a pretty boring life with Clary. That was before her mother was kidnapped, and she was thrown to Jace and the world of Shadowhunting. Simon had believed that Clary and he were meant for each other. He had hated the immediate connection between Jace and Clary. The thought still brought him pain sometimes but he banished his ache when he thought of the girl who sat beside him now.**

** Simon sat with the werewolf Maia. Vampires and werewolves traditionally did not get along, but the oncoming Accords and the battle that had just occurred would probably serve to change that. Simon glanced again at Maia and found her looking at him back. Her already dark cheeks darkened with a blush and she turned away, hiding a smile. Simon smiled too and returned his gaze to the magnificent fireworks. **

** Further away, in the privacy of the shade of a large elm tree sat Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway. Their hands were clasped and they sat close together and spoke softly. **

"**Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jocelyn asked.**

"**Yes, absolutely. This isn't where I should be. I should be in New York with you, and with Clary." Luke spoke firmly and with conviction.**

"**But who will have the council seat instead of you? The Clave trusts you because you used to be a Shadowhunter. They are suspicious of everyone else." Although Jocelyn knew that rightness of what she said, it still twisted her stomach in pain at the thought of leaving him in Alicante.**

"**I belong with you," Luke repeated. "The Clave will find someone else. There are many talented leaders in my pack and there are packs all over the world besides. Anyway what Clave member would blame me for wanting to return to my home? There will be plenty of Downworlders eager for the spot to sit in our precious City of Glass, I assure you of that."**

"**Are you sure though? This is really what you want?" Jocelyn was still doubtful of Luke's feelings, though she felt absurd for not noticing them before.**

"**I'm sure of you," Luke spoke firmly but gently and he unclasped his hands so he could cup Jocelyn's face. He stared deep into her eyes and tried desperately to make her see the truth that was right in front of her. **

"**Jocelyn," he said. "I love you. As I have for many years now. I am so close to being Clary's father already that there won't be much of a change for her. I belong with you at home selling books, and ordering pizza. Not here dealing with politics. Let whatever happens happen, so long as I get to be with you. Are you sure this is what **_**you**_** want?" Suddenly the usually confident man was unsure.**

"**Yes, yes, Luke. I'm sure. Very sure in fact. This is everything that I could hope for. And you're great with Clary, though judging from her fascination with the Institute and the Shadowhunting world; I'm not sure how much she'll be around." Jocelyn grinned as she thought of her only daughter fondly.**

** Luke laughed. "I'm not sure the education is the only thing at the Institute that holds her attention. What do you think of Jace?"**

"**He's a good kid. They are both special. Gifted by the Angel. They are good for each other. Though sometimes I wish Clary had never been exposed to this world. Sometimes I think that I'm going to wake up and go out dress shopping so Clary can look nice when she goes to prom with Simon. Simon and her have been friends forever, and I think I always hoped that her affection for him would keep her from discovering the Shadow world."**

"**I know Jocelyn, I know." He pulled her into a hug and patted her auburn hair. "Think of it this way, if she had never gotten the sight she would have never beaten Valentine and you would still be his captive. Maybe you'd even be dead. And the Clave would be in ruin by this point."**

** Jocelyn nodded against Luke's chest. She looked up and Luke was overwhelmed by those moss green eyes. Captivated Luke lowered his head so that his lips brushed Jocelyn's. She gasped slightly in surprise and Luke immediately froze. He knew better then anyone how precarious a relationship like this one was. He didn't want to frighten her. Taking him by surprise Jocelyn kissed him back, with more force then he thought she was capable off. Luke tightened his hold and pulled her close. Finally they broke and Jocelyn stared up, her eyes full of wonder and amazement. She looked up suddenly to stare at they sky.**

"**Look," she whispered.**

** Luke followed her gaze and noted with wonder the red and gold fireworks that burst directly over their heads. Luke touched his lip to Jocelyn's ear and whispered to her as more fireworks soared over head.**

"**Beautiful. Just like you." He murmured.**

** Far away in the dark lonely forest on the lands of Idris, a boy stumbled and swore. He did not swear in pain however. He swore to get revenge. His father was dead, and he knew that it was only by some miracle that he was alive. **_**It was their fault, **_**he thought bitterly, **_**Those two with the Angel's blood. My sister and the one who thinks he is good enough to be called Valentine's son. There is only one person who deserves that title and it is me. And I will prove it. I will kill Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood….**_


End file.
